De la neige, des cadeaux et du chocolat chaud
by Angelica R
Summary: [Modern UA] : Petits instants de vie à l'approche de Noël. Braime, Sansa/Yara, Throbb.


De la neige, des cadeaux et du chocolat chaud.

[Modern UA] : Petits instants de vie à l'approche de Noël. Braime, Sansa/Yara, Throbb.

**ND'A : Ce texte a été écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent de Bibliothèques de Fictions : je devais placer les mots flocons et moutons + « Tu as dit « câlin sous le sapin ? » »**

**\- Super 2000 : le concours du 18 : [Défi 015 : F] Écrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous y mettez le dialogue suivant : / A : Hé, regarde ! Du gui... / B : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? T'embrasser ? / A : C'est la tradition ! / B : Laisser une plante déterminer quand je dois embrasser ceux que j'aime ? C'est stupide. J'emmerde la tradition, j'embrasse qui je veux, quand je veux ! /B embrasse A.**

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 588. Première phrase – Elle a toujours aimé l'odeur de la neige.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 51. Neige.**

**\- ****Petits Prompts à la Pelle : ****13\. Je ne te connais pas, mais tu viens de me jeter une boule de neige à la figure. Le jeu a commencé.**

**\- ****Mois des Fiertés : ****18\. (émotion) Timidité.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 13. La beauté possède en elle-même un grand pouvoir d'ensorcellement.**

**\- ****Défi des belles paroles : **_**#14 Grand est celui qui n'a pas perdu son cœur d'enfant**_****. ********(Mencius).****

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Loot Llama : La texture de sa robe : Écrire sur les grosses capes d'hiver ou sur un personnage qui en porte une.**

**_\- __Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge : __Jack of Hearts:__ Écrivez une fanfiction __sur__ la peur de l'amour. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Blaise Zabini._**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 9 défis.**

Elle avait toujours aimé l'odeur de la neige.

La neige lui rappelait son enfance dans le Nord, là où il faisait presque toujours froid, et où il neigeait durant au moins la moitié de l'année.

Sansa regarda autour d'elle, et observa avec une joie presque enfantine les **flocons** de neige tomber autour d'elle, recouvrant le sol d'un magnifique tapis blanc.

Comme ça lui avait manqué.

La neige se faisait rare à Port-Réal, et elle allait en profiter le plus possible.

Frissonnante, elle resserra sa grosse cape d'hiver autour d'elle, qu'elle portait déjà quand elle vivait encore à Winterfell, bien pratique pour supporter le froid glacial.

La jeune femme était certes habituée à bien pire niveau basses températures, c'est un fait, mais à force de vivre à Port-Réal – où elle étudiait depuis maintenant presque cinq ans – et où le temps était bien plus clément que dans sa région natale, elle avait presque fini par perdre l'habitude du froid.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent alors, tandis que la rousse laissait les flocons de neige recouvrir sa longue chevelure, les yeux fermés, savourant le silence du parc dans lequel elle s'était rendue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cependant, sa tranquillité fut rapidement de courte durée, puisque, peu de temps après, elle sursauta en recevant à l'arrière du crâne quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une boule de neige.

La morsure glaciale de la neige la fit frissonner, et elle se retourna, tombant alors sur une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, qui avait un air penaud sur le visage, et encore de la glace dans les mains.

Sansa comprit alors que le projectile ne lui était de toute évidence pas destiné, et elle en fut assurée rapidement en voyant non loin d'elle une petite fille avec un air victorieux sur le visage, qui semblait très satisfaite d'avoir échappé à son assaillante.

« Tu m'as ratée ! Lança la fillette brune, triomphante, et l'étudiante se mit à sourire. »

Puis, la louve, prise d'une idée subite, se baissa afin de ramasser elle-même un peu de neige qu'elle tassa dans sa main afin de pouvoir la lancer ensuite, avant de s'exclamer :

« Je ne te connais pas, mais tu viens de me jeter une boule de neige à la figure. Enfin dans les cheveux, mais peu importe… Le jeu a commencé ! Dit-elle juste avant de lancer à son tour la boule de neige sur l'inconnue. »

Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, puisque, après quelques secondes de stupeur, elle se mit à son tour à sourire d'un air malicieux, et elle contre-attaqua, à la fois contre Sansa, et contre la petite fille qui se lança elle aussi dans le « combat ».

La première bataille de boules de neige de Sansa Stark depuis ses dix-sept ans venait tout juste de commencer.

_§§§§_

Cela avait duré plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes et l'enfant, toutes trois couvertes de neige, trempées jusqu'aux eaux, frissonnantes de froid et épuisées, mais hilares, finissent par s'arrêter.

C'était peut-être idiot et enfantin de rire pour quelque chose comme ça, mais…

_Grand est celui qui n'a pas perdu son cœur d'enfant_**, ****après tout, ****pensa Sansa, pour se rassurer un peu, ****elle qui**** avait un peu de mal à réaliser qu'elle venait tout juste de passer quinze minutes à faire une bataille de boules de neiges contre deux parfaites inconnues.**

Là, tout de suite, tout ce que voulait faire la Stark, c'était rentrer chez elle, et boire un chocolat chaud après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude et s'être changée, parce que là, elle était gelée.

« Oh par le Dieu Noyé, s'exclama l'autre femme, je n'avais pas fait ça depuis des années !

Sansa fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait que Theon dans son entourage pour jurer ainsi, lui et ceux qui venaient des Îles des Fer.

« Je m'appelle Yara, Yara Greyjoy, continua-t-elle, confirmant les impression de Sansa, avant de serrer la main de cette dernière.

\- Yara Greyjoy… la sœur de Theon Greyjoy ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi… Et cette adorable petite fille s'appelle Lyanna Mormont, sa mère m'a demandé de la garder pour la journée, mais cette chipie a décidé de me lancer une boule de neige au visage, du coup j'ai riposté, et je me suis un peu… trompée de cible. Désolée pour ça.

\- T'en fais pas, je me suis bien amusée moi aussi. Sansa Stark, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Oh, la sœur de Robb Stark, le petit-ami de mon frère, c'est ça ?

\- Celle-là même !

\- Parfait, est-ce que tu sais où est mon frère en ce moment ? Je voulais lui faire coucou durant mon séjour à Port-Réal, je compte rester jusqu'au Nouvel An. Il ne sait pas que je suis là, c'est une surprise.

\- Il est sûrement avec mon frère quelque part dans la capitale, probablement en train de le bécoter ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre…

\- Sincèrement ? Je ne veux pas en savoir plus… fit Yara avec un sourire amusé.

Sansa pouffa.

\- Moi non plus, en vérité. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble, et Sansa se décida alors à la mener jusqu'à la maison de Lysa Arryn, sa tante qui était veuve depuis peu, et qui les hébergeait, elle, son frère Robb et sa petite sœur Arya depuis déjà quelques années.

_§§§§_

Les jours suivants, Yara Greyjoy se rendit de façon plutôt régulière, et il ne fallut que quelques semaines à Sansa pour réaliser que la Fer-née lui plaisait, beaucoup, beaucoup trop en fait…

Et oui, c'était un problème.

C'était un problème pour elle, parce que, depuis sa relation avec Joffrey Baratheon, qui avait été un désastre sur tout les plans, elle n'était pas retombée une seule fois amoureuse de qui que ce soit, homme ou femme.

Mais Yara, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, avait fini, peu à peu, par se frayer un chemin vers son cœur.

Et la louve n'allait pas se mentir, elle avait peur.

Peur d'aimer, peur de l'amour qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour Yara, peur de souffrir de nouveau, que l'histoire se répète…

Oui, la Fer-née était très belle, et Sansa le savait, l**a beauté possède en elle-même un grand pouvoir d'ensorcellement****, ****mais Joffrey aussi était beau, mais il était surtout cruel, ce qui était sûrement la raison principale de la timidité actuelle de Sansa Stark, elle qui ne l'était pas réellement d'ordinaire.**

**Caressant pensivement la tête d'un des ******moutons****** de sa tante, elle soupira, ne sachant réellement que faire. **

**Au début de l'année suivante, Yara avait quitté Port-Réal sans que ni elle ni Sansa n'ait fait le moindre pas vers l'autre.**

**_§§§§_**

**_Un an plus tard_****.**

**En une année, pas mal de choses avaient changé, de toute évidence.**

**Sansa avait réussi à obtenir son diplôme, quant à Arya, elle avait validé son semestre, et les trois frères et sœurs étaient rentrés chez eux à Winterfell pour célébrer cela pour Noël, accompagnés de Theon (bien évidemment) et également de sa sœur Yara, qui était la petite-amie de Sansa depuis maintenait plusieurs mois déjà.**

**Winterfell était ainsi décoré somptueusement ****comme tout les ans, que ce soit l'immense sapin au milieu du salon ****et les cadeaux à ses pieds****, ou le fait que ****_toutes les salles_**** débordaient presque de guirlandes et autres décorations de Noël, au point de presque dégoûter ****des fêtes ****même ceux qui aimaient bien Noël, puisqu'il y en avait… presque trop en fait.**

De toute façon, les Stark avaient toujours aimé faire les choses en grand…

Non pas que cela déplaisait réellement à Sansa, qui avait toujours aimé l'ambiance chaleureuse des fêtes, surtout quand elle les fêtait avec sa famille entière.

Les décorations, les illuminations, les téléfilms de Noël stupides/clichés/complètement nazes et prévisibles dont elle aimait se moquer en commentant chaque petit détail, les bons petits plats de ses parents, les cadeaux, les repas de famille, le chocolat, et les baisers sous le gui…

(Est-ce qu'elle et Yara avaient profité du fait qu'il y en avait dans absolument _tout les pièces_ de la maison pour s'en servir comme prétexte pour pouvoir s'embrasser pendant des heures ? Vous n'avez aucune preuve de cela, mais oui, effectivement…)

D'ailleurs, en parlant de gui, quelque chose de plutôt cocasse s'était produit la veille de Noël.

En effet, Robb et Theon, qui avaient passé avec le reste de la famille et de leurs autres proches l'après-midi entier devant un film de Noël dégoulinant de niaiserie, de romantisme et de bon sentiments, en buvant un bon chocolat chaud enveloppés dans une couette (Noël dans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus… Noël quoi !) s'étaient eux aussi trouvés (comme inévitablement presque tout le monde) sous une branche de gui.

Robb s'était alors faussement innocemment éclaté (même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ce prétexte pour embrasser son petit-ami :

« Hé, regarde ! Du gui...

Theon avait alors levé la tête avec un air presque blasé, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? T'embrasser ?

Robb l'avait alors regardé avec un air un peu perplexe.

\- C'est la tradition ! S'était-il exclamé sans grande conviction.

\- Laisser une plante déterminer quand je dois embrasser ceux que j'aime ? C'est stupide. J'emmerde la tradition, j'embrasse qui je veux, quand je veux ! »

Puis, sans même que Robb s'y attende réellement, au vue de ses dernières paroles, il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Le Stark répondit au baiser, avant de se mettre à sourire et de déclarer quelques secondes plus tard :

« Chéri, ça rentre pas un peu en contradiction avec ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Robb, s'il te plaît, tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »

Ce dernier ne se fit de toute évidence pas prier pour le faire.

« Tu as dit « câlin sous le sapin ? » Tenta le Fer-Né quelques secondes plus tard.

\- _Non _! Lança Robb avec amusement malgré tout. »

_§§§§_

Jaime Lannister était actuellement en pleine galère.

Il avait en effet pour projet de demander en mariage sa petite-amie, Brienne Torth, avec qui il sortait depuis un peu plus de deux ans.

Oui, très original de vouloir faire ça à Noël…

Et il était désormais plutôt perdu/perplexe/confus/insertion aléatoire de synonymes en tout genre.

Premièrement, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de bague adéquat, ce qui… était un problème, de toute évidence, et qui valait apparemment la peine qu'on en fasse toute une histoire.

(Hey, toi ! La narratrice !

Oui ? Quoi ?

T'es censée raconter l'histoire, pas la commenter à tort et à travers !

Hum, certes, et ?

Hé bien, ta gueule !

Très bien, très bien…)

Deuxièmement… deuxièmement, hum…

(Ah super, j'ai perdu le fil, merci beaucoup…)

Ah oui, il stressait terriblement et ce pour une raison à la fois incroyablement simple et stupide…

Et si elle disait non ?

Oui, quand on y pensait deux minutes, c'était effectivement tout con, après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis assez longtemps, _vivaient_ ensemble depuis un an et demi, et il savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas farouchement opposée au mariage, puisqu'ils en avaient déjà parlé ensemble à quelques reprises.

Donc, dans les faits, le risque qu'elle dise non était plutôt peu élevé, mais, alors que le jour de Noël se rapprochait de plus en plus (et qu'il avait en revanche fini par trouver la bague parfaite), il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser pour ce qui n'était sans doute absolument rien du tout.

Comme lui avait si bien dit Bronn, son meilleur ami (plus pour longtemps si le barman continuait de se foutre de sa gueule continuellement), « si Brienne arrive à supporter quelqu'un comme toi dans la vie de tout les jours, je suis sûr que le fait que tu lui mettes la bague au doigt ne changera pas grand-chose à tout ça. »

A nouveau, Bronn était toujours quelqu'un d'un grand réconfort…

Étonnement, ça n'avait pas beaucoup aidé.

Par ailleurs, il avait peur d'une autre chose, qu'elle dise oui seulement parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligé, ce qui de nouveau était complètement insensé !

Elle l'aimait, il le savait, et elle n'était pas du genre à dire oui juste pour lui faire plaisir, ça c'était évident.

Mais toujours est-il que le soir même de faire sa demande, il avait… il avait _peur_, oui.

Et pourtant, il avait fini par se jeter à l'eau.

Elle avait dit oui, bien sûr.

Ça avait sans conteste été un de leurs meilleur Noël ensemble.

FIN.


End file.
